Silver Doesn't Work
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: Analise Long was your average woman. Until she gets attacked and a strange man saves her life. Has Henry Sturges from Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. Henry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I watched Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter for the first time a few nights ago. Needless to say it was AWESOME! And I was immediately captivated by Henry. I've searched high and low for fanfics about him, but all I can find is Henry and Abe slash. Which I'm totally not in to. So…I decided to write my own little story about him. If I get readers, AWESOME! If not, oh well. At least I've had my fun. **

* * *

The face of his old friend appeared on the yellowed paper. The National News read: Lincoln Shot. Condition considered hopeless. Will not live through the night Doctors declare. Henry slammed the paper onto the table and rested his hand on the middle of his head. Mere hours ago he had been trying to convince Abe to listen to him; to allow him to turn Abe into one of his kind. But Abe would not hear of it. And now probably the best person he had ever trained and had success with as a Vampire Hunter was dead.

* * *

Annalise Long was your average woman. 25 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. She walked into the Hellion's Bar around 11 and took a seat at the bar. She made eye contact with a strange man sitting next to her. He wore sunglasses and a sports jacket over a white t-shirt. She gave a small half smile and nodded her head before looking to the bar tender. "I'll have a cosmo, Lee." Lee smiled and shook his head. "You come in here almost every night, Ana. You really think I don't know what you drink?" He walked away, leaving Ana alone with the strange man. To his left, there was another man to whom he was speaking. "A man only drinks like that when he's planning to kiss a girl or kill a man. Which is it?" The man he was speaking to wobbly stood on his two feet, and a gun fell to the floor. He leaned down, collected it, stuffed it back into his waistband and turned for the door. The strange man next to Ana stayed put. He picked his drink up and took a long slug from the glass.

He began to speak as he replaced it on the counter. "I think he means to kill." At that moment, Lee returned with her cosmo. She smiled at him and handed him a $20 dollar bill. Lee walked away to help other customers and she turned her head to the man next to her. "I'm sorry, what?" He turned to his right to face her better and slightly leaned forward. "That man. Had a gun. Doesn't take two guesses what he plans on doing with it." He leaned back, picked up his glass, and finished the remaining alcohol. "Okay." She picked up her glass and took a long drink, feeling the burn in her throat. "I am terribly sorry. My name is Henry Sturges." He studied her for a moment, sensing a feeling of recognition. "Do I know you? You look so terribly familiar." She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She let a scoff come out. "I don't think so. At least, I have never seen you before." She finished her drink and slid off the barstool. "Lee, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow night." Lee put down his rag and raised a hand, waving bye to her. She put on her jacket and swung her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Well, Harry, it was very nice to meet you, but I've really got to get home. You have a good night." She extended her hand and he took it. Instead of the shake she expected to get, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the soft flesh on the back of her hand. "It's Henry. And goodnight to you.." He trailed off, as if expecting something. It clicked in her brain. "Analise." He released her hand and smiled at her. "Analise. Beautiful name to fit a beautiful woman." She was beginning to feel creeped out. She returned his smile and headed for the door. The cool night air covered her and seeped through her jeans. A chill ran down her spine. She hugged her jacket closer to her and began to walk the 3 blocks it took to get to her home. She headed down the same alley way as usual. Only this time, something felt wrong. She felt as if she was being watched. She paid no attention and only quickened her pace as she got to the middle of the alley. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash come from behind her. She stopped and turned around, seeing an overturned trash can, its contents sprawled over the concrete.

"Hello?" Her request went unanswered. She rapidly turned back around and continued her fast pace. Unexpectedly, she felt hands on her back and felt herself falling. After everything had happened so fast, she realized the ground was right underneath her nose. She blinked, staring at the pavement. All of the sudden, she felt her back against a wall and saw a man holding her there. He was slightly taller than she, with brown, short, curly hair, and black eyes. Her breathing began to quicken, her heart joining it's accelerated pace. "Take my money. My purse is right there on the pavement. Please." The last word was more of a plea than a statement. The man said nothing. He placed his hand on her head above her ear and pushed it to the side, exposing her neck. She heard a horrifying hiss and felt the pant of the man on her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and was prepared for anything that would come next.

A loud thud shook her from the still that she had accepted. She regained movement and when she looked to find the man, she saw Henry from the bar. He was standing in front of the other man, talking to him. "I really don't think that's a great idea." The other man stood from his knee and moved so that he was face to face with Henry. "It's a grand idea, Henry. Maybe one day you will actually come to accept that." And in an instant, he was gone. Henry walked back over to Analise, her mind running a thousand miles per hour. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head no and tried to find words again. "He knew you?" Henry looked at the ground, plain to anyone that he was shaken, disturbed. "Uh, yes. He did, actually. An old acquaintance."

She felt like the wall was the only thing holding her upright. She shakily moved forward and picked up her purse from the ground. "Who was he?" Henry walked away from her and stopped a few feet away. "His name is Adam. And he was supposed to be dead."

* * *

Well , what do you think? Replies, comments, and such are much appreciated and accepted. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. I am just a fan looking to further the story through my own point of view from where the film ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was an interesting first chapter, right? Adam, the main first vampire is still alive. :D Of course he is. That you for the reviews..and onto the next chapter….**

* * *

Henry walked over to Ana and took her by the arm. "I know we have only just met, but will you trust me? I simply want to take you to get some coffee. And see that you get home safely." She gripped her purse in her hand and thought for a few moments. "What do you mean by he was supposed to be dead? Why should I trust you when he attacked me and knew you?" Henry took a step back and clutched his hands behind his back. "He was an old acquaintance from many years ago. I do not know him and I haven't see him in a very long time. I will explain the rest to you, but you have to show me some faith. What's your name?" She was already close to home. But the events already had her wired. She sighed and took a couple of steps towards the opposite end of the alley where she had entered. " Analise Long. Where are we going?"

Henry acted like a complete gentleman. They arrived at his car and he opened the door for her, allowing her to climb in herself. He shut the door behind her and made his way into the driver's seat next to her. "Does Starbucks sound alright?" She nodded her head and buckled her seat belt as he started the car and began towards the shop. "So you said you were going to explain everything." He shifted gears and slowed as he pulled into the parking lot. "I did, but I can't explain everything without Wifi. Which Starbucks has, and this car does not. Come along." He climbed out and shut the door, meeting her on her side of the car. She smelled the aroma of coffee as soon as the doors opened. She stepped in first and looked to Henry on her right. "What'll you have?" She couldn't help but be entranced with him. "Uh, I'll have a Venti caramel apple spice. Here's the money" She held out a 5 dollar bill to him, but Henry waved it off. "Go on and find us a table. I've got this." She nodded her head and sat down at a secluded table in the back corner of the store.

Henry joined her a few moments later, setting her drink in front of her. He pulled out a rectangular case and took out a laptop computer. Ana sipped on her drink and watched his eyes dart back and forth as he typed on the computer. Suddenly he looked up, his eyes catching hers. She quickly attempted to look everywhere but at Henry. "This is going to seam surreal. And you might want to have me instutionalized, but it's the truth. I'll explain the rest when you are finished reading." He turned the laptop around for her to see. She set her cup on the table and pulled out her electronic cigarette and puffed as she read.

There wasn't much on the screen. A picture of a man, the same man that she had seen in the alley. From the words she had read, he lived in New Orleans and was the leader of a coven of vampires. He had sought out Lincoln, and was killed in 1863. She looked up at Henry and raised her eyebrows. Setting down her cigarette and took a drink from her cup. After a heavy sigh, she began to speak again. "This is surreal. You actually expect me to believe there are vampires and that this guy, Adam, was their leader? You're right. I might call the nut house." He turned the computer back towards himself and shut it down. "In that very brief paragraph, it mentioned Lincoln. Who's he?" Henry leaned back in his seat and smirked. "Abraham Lincoln. Our beloved 16th president. The man who came up with the Emancipation Proclamation. That Abraham Lincoln."

"Look, Henry, I don't know if you expect me to believe this bullshit or not, but I am not going to start believing in fairytales and folklore now. So I'll be seeing you." She stood up and gathered her things. Henry still sat in his chair. "Sit back down. I'm not done yet." She sensed an order in his tone, and did as she was told. She resumed her spot in the chair and folded her arms across her chest. Henry rummaged in his bag and pulled out a stack of papers stapled together. He extended his arm and let them flop on the table in front of her. She moved her right arm and picked them up, perusing a sentence or two. "That, Ana, is Abraham Lincoln's personal journal. Copied onto paper, but still his. I have the original, myself. Read it and then see if you think this is all still fairytales and folklore. And this.." He slid a card across the table to her. "Is my personal number. Call it any day, any time, and I will answer." This time, he stood and gathered his things and walked out of the door. She chewed on her lip as she thought. He seemed insistent that she read the papers. She sighed and stood once more before throwing away her cup and walking out the door.

The cold air hit her once more, only this time, she made it home safely. She closed the door behind her. Her cats Apollo and Artemis jumped up onto the couch to greet her. She locked the door and plopped down on her couch. She pulled out the stack of papers and began reading them. At the age of 9, Abraham Lincoln witnesses his mother being killed by a vampire, Jack Barts. Some 10 years later, he unsuccessfully tries to eliminate Barts but in the process makes the acquaintance of Henry who teaches him how to fight and what is required to kill a vampire. Abraham was not allowed to have friends, a family, or anyone get close to him. And was only allowed to kill vampires that Henry told him to. Lincoln hid the war between vampires and men behind the Civil War. All the silver in the Union was used to kill the vampires. Willy, Abe's son, died because of a vampire named Vadoma. Adam's right hand woman. She petted Apollo and thought as she picked up her cell phone. She pulled Henry's card out of her purse and dialed his number. "Henry." She forgot how his voice sounded. "Hello?" She was immediately jerked back into reality. "Henry, it's Analise. I would like for you to come over and discuss things some more with me." She bit her thumbnail and listened to the noise on the other end of the line. "I'll have to come by tomorrow. Had to run out of town on an emergency." She dropped her thumb from her mouth and walked over to her window. She gazed out over the city, some lights still twinkling at midnight. "That's fine. 113 Chestnut. G-45. 8:00" She immediately hung up. She took off her shirt and changed into some sweat pants before she crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain as it began to pour outside her windows. She drifted off to sleep, hoping she would wake up and this would all just be a stupid, horrible dream.

She woke up to a ray of sun sweeping across her face. She sat up and looked around. Artemis and Apollo sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and climbed out of the bed. She made her way into the kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table and saw the papers. A feeling of darkness washed over her as she realized it was not just a dream. She piddled around the house, doing small things to get it looking ready for Henry's visit. She got a shower and was just finishing getting dressed when there came a knock on the door. She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her, and to the front door. She opened it and smiled at Henry. "Hey." He smiled back at her. "Hi. Can I come in?" "Please. Yes." She stepped aside and waited for him to enter.

He looked down and up, before setting his eyes back on Ana and stepping over the threshold. She closed the door behind him and they walked to the couch. They took a seat and she grabbed the papers. "So from what I gathered, you trained Abraham to fight vampires. The Civil War was a cover up for the actual war for vampires against men, he gathered all of the silver in the union to use against the vampires, and Adam was killed. So let's just say I believe all of this. Why isn't Adam dead?" Henry removed the sunglasses from his eyes and stuffed them into his shirt pocket. "Well, on top of the train that night. It didn't do for Abe to just stab Adam through his heart with the silver pocket watch. That wouldn't kill a vampire, but it would sure as hell hurt him. Which explains why we haven't heard from him until last night. Adam isn't just a vampire. He is the vampire. The first ever created. Which would make him stronger than most." He stood up and looked around the room, spotting Apollo and Artemis. He walked over to the both of them and started petting them.

Ana smiled, knowing her cats were usually a good judge of character. "What are their names?" She walked over to Apollo and picked him up."This is Apollo. And that is Artemis." He quietly chuckled. Apollo began struggling, and she set him down. "What's so funny?" He turned to her and slowly licked his lips. "The first vampire according to Greek mythology is an adventurer named Ambrogio, whose life was a series of blessings and curses. It began with the sun god Apollo, who in a fit of rage cursed Ambrogio so that his skin would burn should it ever touch sunlight again. Ambrogio's bad luck followed when he ended up gambling away his soul to Hades, the god of the underworld. The next curse came via Apollo's sister Artemis, the goddess of the moon and hunting, who made it so that Ambrogio's skin would burn if he touched silver. In the story, Ambrogio is Adam. He has gone through dozens of names over time." He walked back over to the couch and sat down. "So, how do you know so much about all of this? Adam, vampires, Abraham.." She walked over to him and sat down as far away as she could, observing him. "Ana, there is one more thing I have to show you." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and sorted through a few things before pulling out a ratty old picture.

He handed it to her and she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Abraham Lincoln was on the left holding an axe. A younger black man stood next. Then a younger man with fluffy hair. And finally, Henry. She looked up to Henry and then back down to the photograph. "So how is it you have come to live all this time?" He scooted close to her and took the picture from her hand. "Because, Ana. I am a vampire."

* * *

**Again, I own nothing. Just my POV. Hope you liked it, I would make it longer, but my son is awake and screaming for me, so I must go. Please reply and review and comment and all that good stuff. Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Intense Music** Dun Dun Dun! At least he started out telling her the truth this time. Cause...with Abe...he kinda just omitted it until Lincoln found out. And that sucked cause he got all pissed. LOL! Anyways...Yeah. Henry's a vampire. More story time!**

****Ana felt her nails digging into her palms. Her breath was shaky and her heart pounded. She didn't know what to say. The evidence was there. Right in the picture. Henry looked the same as he did in the picture, only a more modern style of clothing, now. He stared at her and cocked his head to the side, attempting to look her in the eye. "Are you alright?" She lifted her eyes from the floor and looked at Henry. She licked her lips, stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she looked for something to drink. She saw nothing that appealed, so she went to the sink and filled a glass with water, gulping it down. She leaned against the counter, looking down into the sink. As she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, she looked up to see Henry standing next to her, his hand on the lower part of her back. "Ana, I don't want to hurt you. I will not hurt you. I need to know you trust me."

She looked straight ahead at the cupboard in front of her face. "Henry..." She turned to look at him, staring into his eyes. "I don't trust people very easily. I listen to my gut, I don't talk to people I don't know, and it's always worked out very well for me." Henry brought his hand to his mouth and turned away from her. She walked forward and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder, turning him back around. "Right now, my gut is telling me to trust you. To believe you. So I will. Because as insane as I want to believe all of this is, as crazy as I'm going to feel for believing it, in my mind, I know it's the truth." He lowered his hand to hers and gave a small squeeze. "So you trust me then?" She nodded at him, a small smile crawling over the corner of her mouth. "Then shall we sit back down?" She nodded again and walked back over to the couch, returning to her previous seat, and Henry to his. "Right. Over the years, I trained Abraham. Taught him to wield as a useful weapon to the war against the vampires."

"So, why do you send people after your own kind? I mean, aren't you on their side? Advancement of undead?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Adam thinks that vampires deserve their rightful place on the food chain. Above humans. And I seek out humans to train because vampires cannot kill each other. It is impossible to harm another vampire if you are one yourself." She stayed quiet for a moment. Remembering Adam, remembering his attack on her in the alley. She felt sore all over. Henry snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ana. I'm going to offer you something. And it is entirely up to you whether or not you take it. The decision is yours. Would you allow me to train you? Teach you how to defend yourself?" She nodded her head at him. He shook his and stood up. Looking out the window into the city, his fingers parting the blinds. "Before you just agree to anything, I have stipulations. And you should know them before you decide. First, you will have no friends, no family, no contact with anyone that you love. If you do, they could be found and killed."

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Not that she spoke to her family or friends anymore, but the option would be gone. She would be all alone with Henry, who she barely knew. "In order to keep that stipulation in tact, to maintain it, you will have to live with me. I have plenty of room. You will have your own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living area. It won't be any different from here, but I will be able to keep a better eye on you that way. No cell phones, no computers, and if you need to use any of the two, you must ask me permission." Her brain was flooded with the information. "Can I bring my cats?" He instantly turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowed, a small smirk on his lips. "I've basically just asked you to forget the person you are now, and you're worried about your cats?" She walked over to Apollo and picked him up. Scratching him behind the ears and listening to him purr, she grinned. "That is my stipulation to your stipulations. If I am going to do this, then I want my own company. And since I can't have any friends, I would like to have my cats." He walked closer and petted the cat. "Agreed. Now you'll need to be packed and ready to leave when I return tomorrow. Just your trinkets and personal items you'd like to bring. I'll handle the furniture, apartment, and car." She nodded. She kissed her cat on the head and froze when she felt his fingers brush her face accidentally. She jerked her head up and let the cat down.

"We'll begin training tomorrow at my home after you've settled in. I will come to collect you at 11:00. Please be ready." She nodded and opened the door, watching Henry leave. A small feeling of sadness crept over her. This was her home. The first place she had ever been on her own as an adult. Where she had her friends over to drink wine and watch movies on girls night. Where she sat and enjoyed her coffee while she read the paper in the morning. But all of that was over now. She knew this would not be easy. That it would take everything she had and more to learn what Henry had to teach. But she was willing. She jumped off the couch and headed for the bedroom. Pulling her suitcase down from the shelf in her closet, she began to neatly fold her clothes and place them in the case, leaving one outfit out for tomorrow. Her pictures, bathroom equipment, and trinkets went into the second case. The walls were now barren. The drawers were empty. And the cabinet in the kitchen was missing only one mug which she drank her coffee from. She folded her arms around her as she surveyed the empty rooms. The cats danced around her feet as she trudged to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep for the last time in her home.

_His eyes were black. And close. She looked around and saw what appeared to be an older home; aristocratic even. Her location was a bedroom. A bed, a dresser, a fireplace, and a couple of doors. She saw Henry laying next to her in the bed from above. The back of his hand stroked her cheek gently. She exhaled, seeing her breath. With a gasp, she looked over and Henry was no longer next to her. Another moment, and she felt a weight on top of her. She turned her head from side to side before settling in the middle, looking up into another black pair of eyes. And Adam was there. One hand pinned her wrists down while the other turned her head to the side. She looked into a roaring fireplace and as a loud crack came from the fire, she felt pain. Suddenly, the weight was gone. She sat up straight and saw Henry standing before her. His eyes black, blood around his mouth. He walked closer to her. Leaning down, she felt his cold lips press against hers, and tasted her own blood in that kiss. He pulled away and ran his hand down her hair to her shoulder. "Ana."_

__Her eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she almost laughed as she swept her hair out of her face. A dream. That was all it had been. She sighed and looked to the two felines sitting on top of her dresser. "What?" As she rose from bed, she headed to the bathroom and shut the door. She undressed and turned the hot water on. As steam started filling the bathroom, she stepped in and turned the cold water nob slightly. She washed her body and hair before stepping out. As she wrapped a towel around herself, she headed to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "It's already 11, Ana." She whisked around and saw Henry standing with his back to her. "Um, give me just a second, Henry." She quickly retreated to the bedroom and dressed in a hurry. She reemerged and found him sitting at the table. "Well, now that you're decent, are you ready?" She filled a spare styrofoam cup and poured cream into it before sitting across from him at the table. "All my things are packed. What's going to happen to the furniture?" She sipped the hot drink and listened to the random crunches from the cats as they ate their breakfast. "Of course you can keep it, if you wish. I can easily have it moved to my home." She nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and sat the cup on the table. "Ana, you cannot just say nothing to me. If something is wrong, I need to know. Any feelings, emotions, doubts, weird dreams, I need to be aware of." She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Weird dreams like what?"

He walked over to her side of the table and crouched down next to her, looking into her eyes. "What did you dream?" She unfolded her arms and rested them on her knees as she leaned down to Henry. "I had a dream that I was in a strange house. Adam was there and then he was gone." She knew from her own experience in the past that a kiss and laying in bed with someone in her dreams shouldn't have some cryptic mystical dream meaning. "Was that all? Everything?" She felt her cheeks grow pink. She couldn't help her blushing if she wanted to. "No." He rested his hand on hers. "Tell me." She felt the butterflies in her stomach and sighed. "It was nothing. We kissed me, you fed on me, and we were laying next to each other in this weird bed." He nodded and stood up, returning to his chair. "Are you ready then, Ana?" She poured the rest of her coffee down the drain and threw away the cup. "Let's go."

The car rumbled down the road. It was gravel, bumpy, and long. There was a thick forest around the car as they followed the road out into the woods. "Almost there." She looked at Henry and then back out the window. Suddenly, the forest cleared and there was a house. White, walls made of glass, and a flat roof. The car slowed to a stop and Henry was on her side, opening her door. She stepped out and walked towards the front door. He pulled out keys and unlocked the locks, turned the handle, and pushed the door open. Everything looked modern. The kitchen was visible from the spot where she stood. She saw a silver fridge, wood counters with marble tops, a dream kitchen for most. "Come along. I'll show you to your room." We started up the stairs and he opened the door, allowing it to swing open.

**It's really late. For me... But I'm sleepy. So I'm going to go to bed and I promise I'll post again tomorrow. Thank you so much for the replies and reviews. I don't think i could have been motivated to type more if it hadn't been for the knowledge that someone was actually reading it.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So anyone reading this...you better love me. Cause I had been working on this very same chapter for two hours and I accidentally pressed the backspace key on this page. Know what happens when you do that? YOU LOSE EVERYTHING! So...32 minutes after this happened...after much cursing..a facebook rant...and quickly writing down the summary of the chapter on paper so I wouldn't forget what I had written...I bring you your update. Again...**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

****The sky had been a depressing grey for the past week since she had moved to her new home. Threatening rain, possibly a storm, but nothing ever came. Just more cloud cover. Ana sat on her balcony, enjoying the beauty of nature around her. The trees, the small trickling stream just below her. It was peaceful. Quiet. A far cry from her apartment. Sirens, blaring car horns, the sounds of the city. She almost missed it. But she found she liked the quiet better. She opened her journal and started writing. _"One week since I have given up everything. I'm just glad mom and dad didn't find out about this. They would have gone ballistic. Me, their daughter, moving in with some guy that I just met. Henry has to know I'll have to call them at some point. Just to say hi and let them know I'm still alive. He's been quite tough during training. Almost cruel in the way he acts. I don't know if that's his way of pushing me to be a better fighter, or if he's just doing it for his own sick amusement. We haven't spent much time together. I don't really know any more about him than I did when I first got here." _

Her attention was drawn by the sound of Henry clearing his throat. "Are you ready for training?" She nodded and put her journal down on the table. "I'll be down in a minute. Let me get ready first." His only response was a curt nod, then he was gone. She retreated to her journal and wrote a few more lines. _"Training has been hell. He tried to get me to use an axe. Then he said I didn't take this seriously. Didn't care about any of it. Nope. I don't give a shit about it Henry. Since I know it really is a matter of life or death, nah. I could care less. I'm going to get to the bottom of Henry Sturges. Even if it, or him, kills me."_ She closed the cover and came into her room, shutting the door behind her. She laid her journal on her bed and changed out of her sleeping clothes into her workout pants, a t-shirt, her sneakers, and a jacket. She headed out the door, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked down the stairs.

There was a slight breeze that grazed her face as she stepped out the back door and saw Henry. He held the specially made silver katana on his shoulders, each hand rested on either side. She continued walking towards him and came to a stop only a few feet away. He took the katana out of its sheath and tossed it to the side. He took the blade of the sword and placed the tip at his stomach while offering Ana the handle end. "Today I want you to run this sword through me." Her eyes widened at the surprise and shock of such a request. "Henry...it's silver." He nodded, annoyed, and took a step closer to her. "Yes. It is. But it won't kill me, Ana. I need to know that if you are a target of someone you love, someone you trust, that you can do what is necessary to take care of yourself. Now, I want you to take the handle, and shove it all the way into my stomach until it comes out of my back." She began backing up. "No." She felt ice on her arm, sending chills down her spine. She looked at her wrist and saw Henry's hand gripping her. He moved his fingers to hers and placed them on the handle. She stood looking at him for a moment, before she took the sword and walked away.

"I'm not doing this, Henry." She froze in her tracks. She heard a sound. Almost like a "whoosh". She turned back around, and he was gone. He had warned her that in training, he would take an opportunity to act like a vampire. Hunt her as any other would. And this was one of those times. She looked to her left, seeing nothing. As she turned her head to the right, she felt a harsh shove, and fell to the ground, the katana skittering away from her hand. She took a moment to take it all in before she stood back up. If he wants to fight, then I will fight. She continued standing still, no weapon to defend herself with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening, smelling, waiting for the first sign of his presence. She was about to give up when she heard it. The very faint, almost non existent sound of slow, predatory stalking. She made like she was going to punch at the air and completely miss him, but as he was in range, she swung with her other fist and connected with Henry's jaw, hard. He fell to the ground and was gone again in an instant.

She retreated to the katana and picked it up off the grass. She took her stance and held it in front of her, ready and waiting. She made a small circle, looking and listening for another sign, but was caught off guard when she was shoved in the back and fell face first onto a huge, jagged bolder. She lay on the grass for a moment, taking in the pain of her head before reaching up and touching the worst spot. As she brought her hand back down, she saw blood on her fingers. _That's it._ Enraged, she smacked the grass and stood up, starting back towards the door to the house. As she was just about to step in, Henry appeared, his back against one side of the frame, his arm extended to the other side, blocking her way. "Where are you going, Ana?" She pursed her lips and touched the wound on her head. "I didn't think it would be a great idea to have my head flowing blood around a vampire. Sorry if I'm crazy for thinking that. Now, excuse me." He didn't move. She rolled her eyes and shoved at his arm, taking a step into the house. As she did, Henry grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall just inside. His brown eyes bored a hole into her blue eyes. She forced herself to look away.

Realizing how harshly he held her, he removed his hands and replaced one on the wall just above her shoulder, leaning on it. "Ana, please look at me." She kept her focus on a swaying tree just outside the door. Suddenly, she felt his cold fingers on her chin, gently turning her head to look at him. She gave in and looked into his brown eyes once more. "I won't hurt you, Ana. I've learned to control myself. But if you are in a fight and you get slashed or gashed, cut, or have your arm ripped off, it doesn't matter. You've got to have the courage to keep fighting. We are vampires, yes. But we still only think with ten percent of our brains. Just because you get injured doesn't mean you are finished. Keep fighting until one of you is done. You wouldn't be in the middle of a fight and smell fried chicken and suddenly race to it, would you?" His fingers restricted her from shaking her head too much, but she was able to get her answer across. "That's exactly the same for us. The only time a vampire will take the time to taste your blood is when you are at death's doorstep." His fingers released her chin and he moved towards the kitchen door. A small non existent smile was on his lips as he leaned his head towards the kitchen, signaling for her to follow him.

She walked in and leaned on the counter top. "Have a seat. I'll be right back." And he was gone. She slid onto the cushion of the stool and sat watching the trees get worse in the wind. He entered silently and sat down on the stool next to her. On the counter now was a bottle of rubbing alcohol, antibiotic ointment, a bandage and a couple of cotton balls. He soaked one in the alcohol and began to gently dab at the cut on her head. She winced at the stinging sensation that cut through. "Were you going to do as I asked outside?" She took a deep breath and willed the pain away as he began to apply the ointment. "No. Henry, I know everything about vampires and silver. And I've learned all of it from you. I'm not going to inflict that kind of pain on you simply so you can have a point proven to you." He gave a small nod and put on the band-aid. The kitchen was silent but began to fill with the small pitter patter of rain drop hitting the window. "Well, I guess that means training is cancelled. I've got something to show you anyways. Follow me." She swiveled off the stool and walked behind Henry. He opened his bedroom door and a pleasant aroma of cologne hit her nose.

He walked to another door and opened it, inviting her to go first. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind him. Suddenly it was pitch black, dark. She felt slightly nervous until the light turned on. All the weapons she trained with, neatly lined up on the wall. Henry stood next to a table with a large box on it. He opened it up and waited for her to come over. "Just a few things I've been working on in my spare time. There are alot more, but they are stored safely in another location." She peered into the box and saw bolts for the crossbow. The fletching black, and the arrows silver. 12 silver bullets filled another spot, and finally, a silver pair of handcuffs. She raised an eyebrow as she picked them up and dangled them from a single finger. "And what exactly are these for?"

He gave a snort of a laugh before taking a piece of cloth and taking the cuffs from her, replacing them in their spot in the big box. He quickly shut the lid and shoved it back against the wall. "Did I embarrass you, Henry? I didn't know vampires were capable of blushing." He looked at her and shook his head. "Hardly." She smiled as he walked past her and back to the chain to turn the light on and off. "There's something I want to suggest, Ana. And if you aren't comfortable in doing it, we don't have to. But this is your decision, and I promise I will take it easy, I'll only dodge you. Wouldn't want you to be further injured." The last comment was meant to be a snide remark. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "You see, vampires can see in the dark. Almost like a cat. I think it would be a good part to add to your training to fight me in the dark. Would that be acceptable to you?" She nodded and took her jacket off, laying it on the table with the box. "One last thing. Remember outside? When you closed your eyes and focused? It's no different. Use your senses. For without sight, your ears, nose, and hands are your best friend." With that, the lights were gone. She froze and took a few deeps breaths, closing her eyes. Either way she would be in the dark.

She stood still and listened, smelled, and though she felt nothing, kept her arms extended out infront of her, searching. She took a few steps forward and felt his chest beneath her fingers, and in an instant, he was gone. She turned around and let her arms fall to her sides. She strained to hear, but found nothing. Her last resort was her nose. She continued taking deep breaths, finally catching a strong wave of his smell. She had gained some vision back in the dark, and saw a very faint outline of Henry infront of her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, swinging him around, and pushing him against the wall. "Quit taking it east, Henry. I'm ready." The arm she had kept a grip on was gone. She turned to her left, having felt the wind of his movement pass that direction. She quickly turned to her right, and brought her arm up to defend her face from a punch. His hand caught it in an icy grip and turned it backwards behind her back as he pushed her against a wall. She pushed back and took two steps on the wall to turn around, releasing her arm from Henry.

She ducked twice, knowing there were punches to be dodged, and landed a punch to his middle. She gained the advantage and started punching at Henry, but not landing any. She turned to move to her right, but tripped and landed on top of him on the ground. "Very good." She could tell from the direction his voice came that they were face to face. She shook the thoughts from her head and jumped to her feet. A loud rumble of thunder crashed over the house, shaking her to her core. She backed up into the wall and slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on top of them. She didn't notice the light had been turned back on, but felt Henry's hand as he gently touched her arm. "Ana, are you okay?" She knew he had to feel her shaking. "Go ahead and laugh at me. Stupid human afraid of a thunderstorm. If it gets much worse, I might have a panic attack." He removed his hand and stood up. She looked up at him, seeing his hand extended. She shook her head no. He nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Okay...so that was the update...I hope you liked it. Maybe it was for the best that the last part got deleted. Cause I like this one better. Anyways..reply, comment, do your thing. If you want more, please let me know!**

**I 3 Henry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I'm just bored and I don't have anything else to do on the internet so I'm going to update. And then possibly start a new story about another person..dunno who yet. But that does not mean I am abandoning Henry. I couldn't do that. Again, this is flying by the seat of my pants..and hopefully I won't press the backspace key and lose everything like I did last night. anyways...as usual..**

**I Own Nothing! Not Henry...Not Abe Lincoln...Not Adam...Not Vadoma (even though she's dead) I Own NONE of it! We clear on that? :P**

****The thunder continued for almost two hours after the dark training. She woke with a gasp and sat up, her back against the wall and listened. Hearing no thunder and barely any rain, she stood up, retrieved her jacket and put it on then walked out of the huge room and into Henry's bedroom. Stopping to take a look around, she noticed little things. No mirror on the dresser, a few bottles of cologne, his bed neatly made, and the curtains closed. Hugging her jacket closer to her arms, she walked out of the bedroom and the instant she set foot in the hall, she smelled something delicious. She walked into the kitchen and was met with a seemingly regular sight. Henry was moving from the counter to the stove, his back to her, and a towel draped over one shoulder. She smiled at how normal it seemed. A guy in the kitchen cooking. "Are you hungry?" She was well aware he already knew she was there. "Starved." She walked further into the kitchen and hopped onto the stool, resting her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. Henry opened the oven and pulled out a pan, then switched the heat off. "I made beef roulade." Her eyebrows raised at the meal. "What exactly is that? I assume there's beef in it, but what else?" He grinned and walked to the counter, standing across from her. "It's beef strips rolled up with pine nuts, onions, carrots, tomatoes, then it is tied with string, browned and then braised in a tomato sauce. Very delicious." She nodded as he turned and returned to finishing the meal.

Ana opened the cabinet and pulled out two plates and silverware for two, and set the table. As she folded the napkins and put them next to the plates, Henry came through with the steaming food and set it on the table. "Bon appétit." She filled her plate and sat down across from him and watched as he poured a red wine into two glasses, handing her one. As hungry as she felt, she only picked at her food, eating very little. "What's the matter, Ana?" She quickly looked up and shook her head, taking a large drink from her glass. "Nothing." He wiped his mouth and set his napkin back on the table. "Ana, please. What is it?" She resisted the urge to push a piece of carrot around with her fork and set the utensil on the table instead. "It's just..I don't..I don't know anything about you. I don't like not knowing anything except you're dead, still walking around, and teaching me how to kill your kind." He gave and understanding nod and sat back in his chair. "What do you want to know?" She dropped her hands to her lap and shrugged. "Anything. Everything. I haven't really given it much thought about what to ask if I ever got brave enough to approach the subject."

He took a long drink of wine and set the glass back on the table. "In the year 1597, me wife and I were brought to the shores of America. The captain of the ship went back to England for more supplies and, as far as I'm aware, never returned. But, in 1590, only three years after he left, was the year I died. I was twenty five. My wife was murdered by them. And I was turned in order to be a man's companion. My wife was with child, we were happy, healthy, and then it was over." She had listened to the few sentences, knowing this was probably the most he would ever go into his history with her. She nodded and he continued on. "I met Abraham Lincoln. Trained him, hunted with him, and greatly mourned the loss of his life. He was a good man. A fighter. He impressed me in every way imaginable. Learned quickly, acted in a timely manner. Probably the best hunter I have ever trained."

She gave up fighting the hunger and ate as Henry continued his stories of Lincoln, a man named Speed, and his time after Lincoln's assassination. "Well, what about me? Have you ever trained a girl before?" A small smirk crawled onto his lips as he lifted his eyes from the now empty wine bottle. "No. This is new territory for me. You've done very decent for a week's training. Which is why I have a proposition. There's a target, a close associate of Adam. I want to send Adam a message, and to do that, we need to take out the target. This is only if you feel comfortable in doing this. Only you know your full capabilities." As she finished her meal, she pushed her plate away and finished the last of her wine. "I think I'm ready." Henry stood and took the dishes into the kitchen. She followed him in and rested her hands behind her on the counter, facing him. "Ana, you need to be sure that you are ready. I cannot step in and fight him for you. I don't mean to insult you but that's just a simple fact. I can't harm any of my kind. I can be there to advise you, but beyond that.." She walked closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Just let me know when we're leaving, Henry." He gave a simple nod, and she walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

She wasn't sure what to put on. What should you wear to kill an already dead thing? A knock came on her door, and she crossed over and opened it. Henry stood before her, his hands behind his back. "The target is at a nightclub. Here is his picture. Memorize that face. You need to know him when you see him. We obviously need to fit in, so wear what you would normally wear to a nightclub. If it is to be ruined, I will replace it." She rested her hand on the door. "Okay." Henry turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the picture with her. After several minutes of looking on the same face, she put it face down on her bed and stood up. She flung open her closet door and pulled out her tan tank top with the string-y bow in the middle, her ocean blue skirt, and her chunk belt. After she dressed, she put on a long necklace and her brown ankle high boots. She quickly did her make up and hair and as she decided she was ready, another knock came at her door. She smiled and walked over, revealing Henry once more. This time, he wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, and very faded jeans. He held his arm out to her, and she took it. "I believe we deserve a night out. Shall we?" She nodded as they walked down the stairs and into the garage. He opened the car door for her and allowed her to get in.

A split second later, Henry was sitting next to her and starting the car. The drive, he said, was going to take 20 minutes. She felt the first pangs of nervousness set in and started bouncing her leg up and down, impatiently. "Relax, Ana. You'll do just fine. Just don't drink in excess. I need you sober for this." She nodded. The trees quickly faded into dim lights. The dim lights faded into the city, and all to soon, they arrived. Henry opened her door and took her hand, helping her out of the car. He whispered in her ear as he handed the keys to a driver. "Ana, please don't look petrified. It will be a dead give away if you have a look of pure fear on your face. Try to smile...Please" She cast a sideways glace to him and a small smile crawled onto her lips. They began to walk inside, Henry paying their entry fee, and they were in. The lights were going everywhere, the music was booming, making the floor, the walls, and pounding in Ana's chest. People were packed onto the dance floor, dancing and jumping around. Henry pointed towards the bar and she followed, his hand never leaving hers. They reached the bar, and she looked around as Henry spoke to the bar tender. A moment later, he handed her a shot glass.

"What's this?" He downed his glass and set it back on the bar, leaning closer so she could hear him. "It's a Mexican Prairie Fire. A shot of tequila and a dash of tabasco sauce. Really good." Liquor and hot sauce wasn't exactly her idea of a good stiff drink, but she downed it just the same. She had to force the tequila down and felt like she was gasping for breath the first breath she took after the drink. Henry smiled at her. He said something, but all she caught was the word 'dance'. She nodded and Henry took her hand once more, leading them onto the packed floor. There wasn't much room to try to keep a distance, so she awkwardly stood infront of Henry until he took her arms and put them around his cool neck. She felt like she could blush, but covered it with a smile as they moved to the music. She knew he was keeping his eyes peeled for the target, so she did the same. She spotted a back door and saw him. A girl, probably younger than she, was flirting with him. She moved closer to Henry, putting her mouth next to his ear. "I see him. Back door with a girl. And they're leaving." His curt nod returned and he wasn't as playful as he had been only moments ago. "Act drunk." It felt like a wall had smacked her in the face. _Act_ drunk. She started to pretend to be clumsy and desperately hanging on to Henry as he moved towards the same door. They stepped out, and she dropped the act.

Standing still for a moment, she listened carefully, to the sounds outside. Cars, the train, a siren somewhere far off, and a girl. A girl who was giggling. "This way." She almost whispered the words as she started to the left, down the dark alley. She felt like each step was a gigantic earthquake that would give her away at any moment. The giggling and now panting grew louder as they came to a turn in the alley, leading to another alleyway with a car parked in it. She wasn't sure how to get the girl away from the target without injuries to anyone. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She boldly walked right towards the car, Henry following close behind. "Joseph Alan Lawrence! You cheating son of a bitch!" Pulling his lips away from the girl pinned against the car, he looked at her. "Who the hell are you, girl?" She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Right, Joseph. Act like you don't even know me. Do you know our kids? Remember them? Little Nicky and Leslie? I had to call Candice in to babysit so I could come and prove Jake wrong. But I guess he was right." She turned briefly and looked at Henry before looking back at Joseph. She walked closer and the girl wore a disgusted look on her face. "You're married?!" He stumbled into disagreements, defensive pleas saying he had no idea who she was, didn't have any kids or a wife. The girl slapped him and walked out of the alley and back towards the club, leaving Ana and Henry alone with Joseph.

"Who are you?" The man was obviously frustrated. "I'm just a friend of a friend. Trying to get a message to Adam. You know him?" As soon as the name passed her lips, his eyes went dark. The two surprised orbs now turned into two black shiny marbles, and his mouth erupted with fangs. It seemed to go in slow motion for her. She saw him coming at her, but just couldn't move. As the slow motion ended, she realized she was on the ground. Henry stood over her, protecting her the best he could. She quickly got up and pushed past Henry, going for the target. She felt a few sharp punches to her side and she fell to her knees. Another 'whoosh' and Henry was standing behind the man, holding his arms. "Ana!" She heard the urgency in his voice and dug the gun out of her purse. Confident in the knowledge Henry loaded it before they left, she aimed and as she shot and heard the bullet whiz away, Henry moved to stand at her side. Now that the vampire was dead, Henry could go to work. He ripped the arms, legs, and head off, leaving the spare parts in a pile. She lit a match and dropped it onto the mass, watching the flames engulf the remains.

"Let's go." Henry took her hand and led her around the alley and to the post, claiming his key. They walked towards the car and got in. Henry started the engine and the twenty minutes of driving was done so in silence. She had just thought she was cold, but soon realized it was a reaction to what had just happened. She stared out the windshield, wondering if she really had just done all of it. Drank, danced, killed. It all seemed surreal. She slowly looked over to Henry and then forwards again. They pulled into the driveway and the garage. Henry did not get out of the car. He put his hand on hers and spoke softly. "You did just fine, Ana. You're okay. We're home now." She said nothing and didn't move. She felt her door open and was greeted with the familiar smell of the garage as Henry picked her up out of the car and inside. She saw it all. The hallway, the stairwell, but to her surprise, they did not go up. Henry opened his bedroom door and gently put her on the bed. She saw him take off her boots and pull the covers from underneath her. She stared at the ceiling and as the noises of Henry moving around the room ceased, she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up for a moment and rolled onto her side. She saw Henry sitting in a chair by a lamp with an open book, reading. His eyes stayed focused on the book until he heard her move. They glanced up to her. "Do you need me to do anything, Ana?" She processed the question. Her eyes met his and she only uttered two words. "Hold me." The book closed, the light went out, and she heard his footsteps as he walked over to the other side of the bed. She felt the shift as he got on and laid down behind her, and felt his arm slip around her middle and pull her close. She felt relieved. Safe. She closed her eyes, taking notice of the smell of his cologne on the pillow and drifted off to sleep once more.

**Fin! lol So...I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it. I know the dialogue and fight scenes kinda suck...but I'm gonna work on those. I promise. I just kinda get in such a rush to get Henry and Ana together...I end up skimping on other stuff...I'll do better. I promise. Again, hope you liked it. Replies, comments, hate mail..whatever you've got..send it my way. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God you do love me! lol So glad I got replies..I've read each one of them and I was thrilled. Haven't been able to get to my computer in a while, but I can now. So with that, I shall post a new chapter and it will be for the ones who are loving the story so far. I'll be trying to update more, now that things in my life have settled down quite a bit. Just got officially divorced yesterday. YAY! lol**

**As usual...I don't own anything..**

She awoke in Henry's room, the sunlight obvious through the curtains, but no direct rays of light shone through the window. Her head pounded as she rolled over and brushed her hair out of her face, only to find Henry laying next to her. Only vaguely did she remember the night before. But asking him to hold her, she remembered clearly. "Good morning." She gave a small smile. "Morning." She sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up when a sharp stabbing pain shot through her side. She slowly made her way to her room, and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading back down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw him standing near the counter. "Sit, please." She walked to the stool he indicated and sat. He leaned down and took the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards. As the cool air in the kitchen made contact with her stomach, she felt a cold chill run up her spine. She looked at Henry as he studied her. "Well, what is it?" He looked up at her and then back down, making her curious. She followed his gaze to her ribs and round three big round bruises, almost in a triangle shape. She stood up and turned to get a better look, only to hurt herself further.

"It only looks terrible, horrible, and awful." She lowered her shirt and walked to the fridge, pulling out a container of yogurt and a bagel. She sat back at the counter and sighed. "I know this is a pain to ask, but can we take a break on the training for today?" He silently nodded his head, agreeing to her request. After she finished her breakfast, she made her way to the back yard of the house with a book Henry had given her to read up on. She trudged through a couple chapters before closing the cover and laying back on the grass. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but as she sat upright, she was in a panic and had a weird queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she tried to remember the details of her dream, Henry walked up to her and joined her on the grass. "What are you thinking about?" She sighed as a breeze blew through her hair. "Henry, I really think I should call my parents. They haven't heard from me in so long. I know I'm not really supposed to keep in contact with them, but I want them to know I'm okay. That I haven't had anything bad happen to me. Could we do that?" He rested his elbow on his bent knee, fiddling with a plucked piece of grass. She watched intently and listened close as he began to speak. "Ana, I know we haven't really spent much time together. And that's been mostly a fault of my own. And I understand you must feel like you don't have anyone right now. So, yes. Invite them to come over, if you want. I know you're human, and I won't deprive you of the instinct to have contact with people. Just make sure you're careful."

They stood from the grass and she followed Henry into his bedroom where he handed her the cell phone she had surrendered weeks ago. She turned it on and was comfortable in the technology in her hand. As she made her way up the stairs and to her room, she went through her pictures. Her friends, Margo and Kit that night at the bar. She received several text messages and sat down on her bed as she read through them. _Ana, where are you? I thought we were gonna meet up for coffee?_ From Kit. _Analise, honey, please talk to me. Are you okay? Did you leave the country or something? I went by your apartment and it was empty. Well, empty of your stuff. Some new, really attractive guy, __was living there. Said the previous renter had left in a hurry and he was so happy to get it at a deal. Call me._ From Margo. She closed them and opened her contact list, scrolling through until she came to the one she wanted. _The Longs_ She took a deep breath and stepped onto her balcony, bathed in sunlight, as she hit the green button to call them. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Hey mom." She heard a small gasp and what sounded like feet running on the hallway floor. "Analise, honey, is that you?" She smiled. "Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to call and talk to you guys." She heard a click on the line and her father's voice began speaking. "Ana, your friends have been worried sick about you. Said they wanted to file missing persons reports and try to find you. But I told them. 'Don't you worry about my girl. She'll pop up. She always does.' She turned around and saw Henry standing, his arms behind his back. "Well, I am fine. I know it's been a while since I called and checked in on you guys, but I just wanted to tell you I'm okay. I've, uh..I've moved in with someone." She heard a click and it was just her mother once more. "You know your father when it comes to his little girls and guys. So tell me, honey. Who is he?" She sat down in one of the chairs and tried to sound giddy. "Well, his name is Henry. I met him outside of a bar, actually. I had some guy try to mug me and Henry scared whoever it was off. He took me out for some coffee and we've just been getting closer since. About two years now. So I thought it would be appropriate. He actually wanted me to invite you guys to come for a visit at our house." She gave very few more words, an 'mmhmm' or two, and ended the call. Henry stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at her in the chair. "About two years?" She gave a small shrug. "Henry, I didn't know what else to tell them. But it's been three since I last got into contact with them. So it's plausible. They'll be here in a couple hours."

The couple of hours passed slowly. It was an eternity until she saw their car pulling up the long driveway and finally come to a halt. Her mother sprang from the passenger's side and ran towards her, arms wide open. "Ana!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother for the first time in 3 years, being taken back in time by the smell of her mother. Same old perfume, same old laundry detergent. It never changed. And it smelled familiar. Her father slowly walked up to his two women and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, sweet pea." She smiled and hugged him. "Hey daddy." She let go of him and they started for the front door when Henry opened it from the inside. They stepped through the doors and stood in the front hall. "Mom, dad, this is Henry Sturges. Henry, this is my mom, Loretta, and my dad, Travis." Henry put on his best smile and took her father's hand first. "Nice to meet you." She tried to hide the shock on her face with a smile, but couldn't understand why, or how, he had dropped his accent. He shook her mother's hand and exchanged niceties with her before they walked further into the house. She had spent the two hours, in addition to looking out the window, preparing a lunch for them all. Chicken salad, pasta salad, and some mixed fruits. She brought them out to the table and everyone started eating. Her dad was the first to finish and broke the silence in which they had been eating. "So, Henry. What do you do for a living?" She tensed up, worried there would be no believable answer. Henry leaned back in his chair and gave a small smile. "I'm a computer programmer for an undisclosed client. I create software, make and manipulate web pages for companies." Her father looked confused. "Basically, dad, you know how when you get on the internet and you go onto or Ebay? He makes web pages like that." Her dad nodded his head, finally understanding.

Her mother stood and grabbed her plate, stacking Henry's on top of it as Ana grabbed her own and her father's. They walked into the kitchen and to the sink. "Ana, I know you and I haven't seen each other in a while. And I know you're going to do what you want to do. But honey, are you sure about him? He's not exactly the type I imagined you with." She raked what was left on her plate into the trash. _Oh, mom. If you only knew the half of the truth. _"I'm sure. He's just nervous." They all headed for the back yard and she felt her stomach do a somersault when she felt Henry's icy hand take hers, his fingers winding their way in between hers. She let Henry do most of the talking, not knowing what flower they were going on about, or which fountain was an original or recast of an original. The one thing she was certain of was his hand never left hers. The time came to leave and they left Henry at the door as Ana walked them to their car. Her father got in, but her mother remained outside. "Honey, I've spent the better part of a day with you two. And the only affection I saw was hand holding. I'm not saying I expected you two to throw down on the dining room table, but I did expect maybe him to pay some attention to you. Or for you to speak to us. I thought that was the whole reason we came all this way to see you. I can tell by the way your father is acting he doesn't approve. And neither do I." She felt angry. But she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like this was an actual meet and greet of the new boyfriend. This was Henry. Her trainer. They were not in a relationship, except a work one, and she had no reason to get upset if they liked him or not. "Fine, mom. Go home." She turned around and walked away from her parents, wondering why she wanted to invite them in the first place. Henry met her at the door, his accent returning. "Am I in?" She sighed and headed for the back door. "I want to train." She heard the front door close and her parent's car fade into the quiet.

She grunted as the kendo stick hit her hard on her bad side, but she didn't stop. Everything was now a continuous flow when they trained together. She didn't quit to fuss over a broken nail, and Henry didn't stop to coddle her anymore. They fought as if they were enemies. "She said, "He doesn't approve. And neither do I." She swung the stick as hard as she could, swinging around, trying to anticipate his next move. "I mean, where the hell does she get off being a stuck up snob, when it's the first time she's seen me in three years?" She felt the first few drops of rain hit her arm and they fought, walking backwards towards the roomier indoor building they used for training. "Ana, it doesn't matter." She threw her stick down and charged at him, grabbing his arms and spinning around, pinning him against the wall. "Yes it does." He reversed her move and pinned her against the wall. "Why? We are not together. We are simply partners in a war." Once more, she spun and had him pinned. "Because you're the only thing that's going to keep me from dying. This is your home, and you would think they would have show at least a little respect." He pinned her for the last time, getting close to her face. "Respect is earned, Ana. Not given." She was out of breath, panting. The rain poured steadily outside, and as she looked into his eyes, she felt them getting even closer to her. She let her own drift closed and was taken off guard when she was being slung away. "Go wash up."

**This was part one of a two part update. So hopefully, I'll get the second part up again really really soon. Cause I've already got it sorta outlined in my head. Hope you liked it. and Ebay I also own no part of. **


End file.
